Missing New Moon Scene
by GetAHelmet
Summary: This scene was referenced in New Moon, just not exactly there. So I tried writing it. : I think I actually did a good job. Bella centric. Renee/Bella/Charlie scene. When they ask her to leave Forks. T for safety.


**Okay, so I wrote this little oneshot while my Internet was out. I was reading New Moon and got to the part when Charlie is explaining Bella's condition to Alice. I notice he referenced Renee coming to take her, but that particular event wasn't in the book, so I decided to write it. I don't think it's too good, but it's at least okay. Read and Review , please, it's my first try at writing for Twilight xD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Something wasn't right. Okay, nothing was right, but something was different. The quiet, morbid tenor I'd been used to all week was disturbed by a higher voice than I expected. The sound of it rang a muffled bell in my memory. I tried to remember how to think, to recognize the voice. It was getting closer, outside my bedroom door. I was curious to see who was disturbing my silent agony, but I feared removing my arms from their constant position across my chest would split me straight through the middle. I didn't have to wait long for my questions to be answered.

My door creaked open, and a familiar face peered in at me. Renee, my mother. Oh, that's why I recognized it. I kept my eyes focused on a spot on the wall. My mother walked over slowly and placed a hand on my forehead. Her hands felt cold. I didn't move under her touch, I kept my still fetal position. In my peripheral vision I noted Charlie standing by the door, looking worried and anxious.

"Bella, honey?" Renee's voice asked gently. "Sweetheart, how are you?"

I wanted to answer her, to tell her to stop worrying about me, that I was fine, but I couldn't find my voice. My arms tightened around my torso and I attempted to shove my brain into its own alternate universe. I knew the conversation that was coming; my mom would want to talk about it. What she didn't know is how much I wouldn't be able to stand that, how it would do absolutely nothing to help the circumstances she was so apprehensive about.

"Bella, I'm going to take you with me, okay sweetie? Maybe you'll…feel better if you get out of Forks for a while."

What? Leave? I couldn't do that. No way, never. The very best moments of my life had happened here, I couldn't leave. I couldn't risk forgetting one single moment of my time with…I forced myself not to think the name. The creature in my chest clawed violently. I had to stop this now; I could not be taken away from Forks. I wouldn't allow it. My voice suddenly returned, hoarse from underuse, and I was screaming.

"No! No, I'm not going, you can't-" I stood up, rapidly, searching the room. I grabbed the closest object to me and hurled it across the room. The deep blue sweater flowed over the top of my ancient computer monitor. "You can't make me leave! Never!"

The overwhelming rage mixing in with the agony made me wild. How could they expect me to leave? It was insane, preposterous. I curled my hand around the leg of a pair of jeans resting on the floor until my knuckles turned white and threw it with all my power towards the lamp on my bedside table which crashed and shattered noisily on the floor.

Charlie burst through the door, pushing Renee out of my way and grasping the tops of my arms.

"Bells, calm down!" He pleaded. I tried to break free, but his grasp was solid, so I gave in.

The rage I'd felt just moments ago was dissolving, fading into a familiar aching. Tears began pouring like waterfalls from my eyes. The breaths I was taking were violent gasps. I weakly attempted to free my arms, I was falling apart and I couldn't even hold myself together this time. Charlie took note of the waterworks and released me. As soon as his hands released me my arms were around myself, and I was collapsing, falling to my knees on the ground. Broken sobs issued from my mouth, shaking my whole body.

"D-don't m-make me," I begged weakly. "P-please, d-don't…"

"Shh, Bella, shh," Renee was at my side immediately, embracing me tightly. "You don't have to go, you don't have to. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, honey."

I didn't answer; I just stared over her shoulder, tears still cascading down my cheeks. My wet eyes met Charlie's and he looked horrified. One of his hands was extended toward Renee and me, obviously in conflict. Immediately, I made a decision. I wouldn't do this anymore. I would not let my parents suffer along with me.

I forced my mind to become blank, my eyes closing with the effort. It worked. I was barely aware of my mother whispering words of comfort to me, of her arms tightly around me. I was barely aware that I was still breathing. My whole body turned numb, and I was gone.


End file.
